A receiver antenna diversity technique may be utilized in a radio receiver to enhance performance. As multiple samples of a radio signal are obtained using receiver antenna diversity and combined, the desired signal is amplified. In addition, receiver antenna diversity improves network capacity and service coverage.
However, radio receivers utilizing receiver antenna diversity are more complex than single-antenna receivers. This increases power consumption. Especially in a user radio terminal provided with a battery or other similar independent energy source the increased power consumption may shorten operation time.